Single Ladies
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: What can I say, other then I was on Youtube...again.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

First thing I need you to do, is if you have access to youtube look up Single Ladies Beyonce Parody and find the one about the guy that does it better than her. Step two watch it. Now for the last step to my interactive one shot, keep that mental image in you head as you read this one. Yes, I've been looking at youtube...again. I'm using the MM for my own amusement and hopefully yours.

Single Ladies

They say paybacks are a bitch, well Lester Santos, and Hector whatever the hell his last name is, are about to find that out. You see Ranger and I announced that I am moving to seven permanently and those buffoons decided it was prank time. I decided game on.

Who am I, you ask? I am none other than Stephanie Plum, Bounty Hunter extrordinare, okay don't choke. It's not that funny, seriously. Anyway, ding bat and dipwad, as I've taken to calling them, under my breathe. Hey, I fear for my life enough as it is, I'm not calling them that to their faces. They filled my office with feathers after perching a bucket full of honey on my door. Unfortunately for them Ranger was walking in at the same moment I was, whether we were stuck in a lip lock or not had nothing to do with it.

We came out of my office and they scattered like the cockroaches they were. In fear for their lives, as well they should be. For the last two weeks, it's been small things like making Lester he was shrinking and Hector believing he was losing his touch on his highly developed computer skills. I have to set up a little person with Lula for that particular one. I'm pretty sure she's gonna wig out on me for it, but it's worth it. Today, however, would be the coup die grace. The cherry on the sundae, The...well you get the picture.

I was anxiously awaiting 1:25pm as that is what time our little surprise was showing up. Ranger assured Ma that this would wipe the floor with them. I was bouncing in my office and I'm sure that I looked like an over caffeinated squirrel high on pixie sticks. I couldn't leave my office, because I was afraid I would tip them off.

At 1:20 I made my way to Rangers office to meet with him and Tank. We were timing so our special guests would be showing up just before a big meeting for another announcement we had.

Soon it was 1:24 and we were leaving the office and saw a lot of the men milling about. The doors of the elevator opened and three men and Grandma Mazur came in, all wearing trench coats and heels. One of those men happened to be Sally Sweet, a tall lanky man who makes one ugly woman.

They asked for Lester and Hector, who stepped forward as I cued up the music. Suddenly the trench coats were off and they were dancing towards them with a feral look in their eyes. It was a sight that brain bleach would never take away. There they all were in itty bitty barely they bikini type outfits, dancing to single ladies. I lost it when Grandma began to t week up against Lester as she sang, "If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it." Sally was all over Hector doing the same thing. The others were doing the actual dance from the video.

Ranger burst out laughing at the site before him. He hollered, "It's called karma, and it's spelled, hahaha!"

We made our way to the conference room, Grandma and Sally followed, sitting on their respective persons lap. Hector looked like he was ready to go postal and poor Les, looked like he would be impotent for the rest of his life.

"Well, gentleman this is your punishment for the prank two weeks ago, but that's not what we are here to discuss. We wanted to let you knhow, that there will be a new member to the Rangeman family in about six months. Depending on how long he or she finishes baking," Ranger said loudly.

They looked confused. Grandma whooped and bounced on Lesters lap, yup he would be impotent.

"I'm finally getting a great grandbaby from my favorite!"

Soon I was being passed around like I was made of glass and the most precious thing around.


End file.
